


Familia Sorpresa

by marian_arrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marian_arrow/pseuds/marian_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo cambia para Felicity cuando asume la custodia de sus sobrinos y Oliver no esta ahi para ayudarla. Todo se desarrollara Olicity, y no sera drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Como todo puede cambiar en un momento

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer capitulo, espero que disfrutéis :D

Antes de empezar os dejo unas imágenes de como serían los sobrinos de Felicity, y Connor.

 

Harmony                                          Faith                                            Michael                                  Connor

 

 

**Capítulo 1**

Felicity no podía creer cómo había llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba, con menos de treinta años y siendo la tutora legal de tres niños, pero no tres niños cualquiera sino sus sobrinos, no de sangre porque ella no tenía hermanos pero sus sobrinos de corazón, ya que su primo, también hijo único y con el que se había criado había muerto la semana pasada en un accidente de tráfico junto a su esposa, que se había convertido también en la mejor amiga de Felicity, y no solo eso, había designado a Felicity para que en caso de que le pasara algo ella cuidase de sus tres hijos: Michael, que tenía seis años y era igual a su padre y las mellizas, Harmony y Faith, que solamente tenían dos años y seis meses .

Los niños también iban en el coche cuando todo sucedió pero gracias a que llevaban las sillas y cinturones de seguridad, y el hecho de que el golpe fuerte se lo llevó la parte de delante hizo que ellos estuvieran bien.

Todavía recordaba cuando la habían llamado la semana anterior, desde la comisaría, para que fuera a recoger a sus sobrinos, y ella viendo que no podía hacerlo, llamo a las personas en las que más confiaba, el primero al que llamó fue a Diggle, quien le dijo que en cinco minutos estaría allí y así lo hizo, después llamó a Roy y también apareció junto a Diggle, quien pasó a recogerlo, y por último solo le quedaba llamar a Oliver, y lo hizo solo que no fue él quien contestó sino la ´´hermosa Laurel´´ , en un primer momento se quedó en shock, pero después le pregunto por Oliver y ella le contestó con palabras que Felicity no se podrías sacar de la cabeza aunque quisiera:

FLASHBACK

´´Olli está en la ducha es que estaba muy cansado después de haberse acostado y que por favor dejara de molestarnos porque ahora que hemos vuelto no es necesario que tú le llames o le hables ´´ y así fue como Felicity con el corazón roto colgó y espero a que llegasen las dos personas que parecía que solo le quedaban como familia, ya que Oliver parecía que se había olvidado de ella y había formado ´´la familia perfecta junto a Laurel y Connor´´, ya que al poco tiempo de vencer a Slade Oliver se enteró de que el hijo que tuvo con aquella chica había nacido , y que iba a ser metido en el sistema de adopción ya que su madre, único pariente que le quedaba, había muerto hace poco, así que Oliver lo recogió en Central City y se lo llevó a casa, y la verdad es que a Felicity le encantaba pasar tiempo con Connor y a él con ella ya que era con la única persona con la que hablaba más de dos frases seguidas, pero ahora ya casi no podía pasar tiempo con él ya que esta Laurel y Oliver parece querer que forme parte de sus vidas.

Así que se dirigió a la comisaría con lo que parecía eran las únicas personas a las que le importaba, y allí se encontró con el detective Lance.

-Señorita Smoak , que hace aquí, tiene algo que ver con nuestro amigo común?-Le preguntó.

-No, vengo aquí a recoger a mis sobrinos, sus padres han sufrido un accidente y me han llamado para que viniese.-Le dijo Felicity mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Usted es la hermana del Señor o la Señora Smith?-Preguntó él un poco confuso.

-Bueno sí y no, en realidad no es mi hermano de sangre es mi primo de ahí la diferencia de apellidos, pero nos hemos criado como hermanos y como él no tiene más hermanos soy su contacto de emergencia, así que me puede decir donde estan él ,su mujer y sus hijos?- Preguntó Felicity con su balbuceo habitual y parando de llorar.

-Veo que no le ha contado nada- Empezó a decir el detective.- Siento decirle que su hermano ha fallecido junto a su esposa en el accidente y que la hemos llamado porque según los papeles usted es la tutora de sus hijos.-Le dijo el detective Lance mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.- Además su sobrino no deja que los policías se acerquen ni a él ni a sus hermanas a si que no hemos podido llevarlo al hospital.- Le dijo mientras sentía las manos de Digg y Roy en cada uno de sus hombros así que ella se giro y los abrazó y así estuvo un par de minutos hasta que se serenó y se dirigió a la habitación donde tenían a sus sobrinos.

-Hola chicos como estáis?-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba con la sonrisa que reunió para ellos.

-Tía Felicity.- Dijo Michael mientras se acercaba, la abrazaba y lloraba, así como empezaron a llorar sus hermanas.

-Cariño tenemos que llevarlos al hospital y después vamos a ir a casa a descansar.-Dijo ella.

Y así fue fueron al hospital y después a casa, una vez allí hizo que Digg se fuera ya que debía estar con Lyla que estaba esperando un bebé y también hizo que se fuera Roy ya que debía estar con Thea ya que había vuelto de estar con Merlyn cuando descubrió que su hermano era el Arrow.

Y así fue como se quedó sola con sus sobrinos.

Fin FLASHBACK.

Ahora todo parecía que iba mejor, ella ya no lloraba y con un poco de ayuda de Dig, Roy, Lyla y Thea cuidaba de sus tres sobrinos, también les hizo prometer no decirle nada a Oliver de lo que le estaba pasando, y que cuando le preguntara que porque no iba a la arrow-cueva les dijera que estaba de citas, y ellos no preguntaron porqué ya que estaban cabreados con él por no presentarse cuando Felicity lo necesitaba, y todos sabían que probablemente la razón fue Laurel.

Como había pasado una semana y sus amigos la habían ayudado mucho Felicity organizó una comida en su casa y allí estaban disfrutando todos, riendo y jugando, hasta Michael, quien desde lo ocurrido no hablaba mucho empezó a hablar, eso no pasó con las gemelas quienes no se enteraron de nada, y Felicity pensaba que eso era lo mejor.

Estaban hablando y jugando al Go Fish con Michael cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, así que Felicity se levantó y abrió encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Connor, quien era una versión mini de su padre, así que ella miró a los lados para ver si había venido solo o no y al no ver a nadie dijo.

-Hey Connor, que haces aquí?-Preguntó ella.

-Hola Felicity, quería verte y como tu ya no vienes a verme he venido yo.-Le dijo él pequeño con una sonrisa.- Y porque no has venido, te he echado de menos, me aburría solo con Oliver.-Dijo el un poco triste.

-Lo siento cariño, pero he estado ocupada.-Le explico Felicity.- Porque no entras tu tía Thea esta también aquí.-Le dijo mientras hacía hueco para que entrara.

-Porque hay tanta gente, has hecho una fiesta y no me has invitado?-Preguntó Connor un poco triste.

-Pensé que ibas a ir a comer con tu papa y Laurel.-Dijo ella, ya que ella quería invitar al pequeño pero Thea le había dicho que saldría a comer con su padre y Laurel.

-Pero yo hubiera preferido venir aquí contigo, Thea y Dig, que ir a comer con la bruja.-Le dijo el pequeño lo que provocó que tanto Felicity como Thea que había llegado a su lado comenzaron a reír.

-Tía Felicity es tu turno.- Dijo Michael mientras entraba.- Hola soy Michael, quieres jugar al Go Fish?-Le pregunto a Connor.

-Yo Connor, puedo Felicity?-Preguntó él.

-Claro ve a jugar con mi sobrino.-Le dijo ella.- Por cierto Connor tu papa sabe que has venido?-Preguntó Felicity.

-No, salio a comer y yo no fui para poderme escapar, aunque ya se habrá enterado de que me he ido, porfa Felicity llama a Oliver y dile que estoy contigo.-Le pidió él con ojos de cachorros.

-Esta bien.-Dijo ella mientras sacaba su teléfono, y marcó.

-Felicity?-Preguntó él.

-Connor se ha escapado y está en mi casa.-Comenzó ella.

-Voy para allá.- Le contestó Oliver que colgó al segundo y Felicity no puedo decirle que no viniera que después lo llevaría a casa Thea, pero no el tenia que hablar y colgar, y ahora vendría a su casa y tendría que verlo cosa que no quería hacer.


	2. La verdad sale a la luz

**Antes de empezar aquí os dejo los outfits de este capitulo y los del anterior, que no pude subirlos ayer.**

[ **Felicity comisaria.** ](http://www.polyvore.com/stay_at_home/set?id=180592156)

[ **Digg y Roy comisaría.** ](http://www.polyvore.com/familia_sorpresa/set?id=180625445)

**\--------------------**

[ **Felicity, Thea y Lyla casa de Felicity.** ](http://www.polyvore.com/friends_day/set?id=180628367)

[ **Diggle y Roy casa de Felicity.** ](http://www.polyvore.com/familia_sorpresa/set?id=180659911)

[ **Niños casa de Felicity.** ](http://www.polyvore.com/familia_sorpresa_kids/set?id=180660498)

[ **Oliver y Laurel cita.** ](http://www.polyvore.com/familia_sorpresa/set?id=180662289)

** CAPÍTULO 2 **

  
Cuando colgó la llamada de Felicity, Oliver se quedo más tranquilo, ya que había estado preocupado por ella, por no saber lo que le pasaba pues no había aparecido a trabajar, ni había contestado los mensajes ni llamadas que le enviaba, así que si Oliver llevaba una semana preocupado por su chica miércoles, y cuando le preguntaba a Roy o a Dig por ella, solo lo miraban como si quisieran atravesarlo con una flecha, algo que le decía que ellos sabían de ella pero que no quería contarle, lo que le llevaba a estar celoso pues ella confiaba en ellos con algo y a él ni siquiera le había dado señales de vida.

  
Mientras pensaba en todo esto salió a toda prisa del restaurante, olvidándose de Laurel, quien había salido detrás de él.

  
-Hey, Oye espera, no corras, no puedo correr con estos zapatos.-Dijo Laurel quien cada vez que podía invitaba a Oliver a salir, porque su plan era recuperarlo, y para eso tuvo que quitarse del medio a la secretaria rubia que estaba siempre detrás de él, y que se había dado cuenta, estaba enamorada de Oliver.

  
-Lo siento Laurel, pero Connor se ha escapado de la mansión y ha ido a casa de Felicity.-Le contestó Oliver mientras se dirigía hacia su coche.

  
-Y no crees que ella podría haber ido a la mansión a por Connor y llevárselo a su casa, o incluso que esté mintiendo solo para que vayas a su casa a verla.-Le dijo Laurel pues intentaba que Oliver pensara mal de su secretaria ya que su plan era separarlos y con ella lo había conseguido pues sabía que no había aparecido en una semana en ninguno de sus trabajos, ahora solo le quedaba Oliver.

  
-No no creo que Felicity hiciera eso, y si piensas eso es que no la conoces bien, así que Laurel, si vas a insultarla prefiero ir a recoger a mi hijo solo, así que sube al coche para que pueda dejarte en tu casa.- Le dijo Oliver que cada vez estaba más molesto con la mujer de la que una vez estuvo enamorado.

  
Y así Oliver se subió al coche y puso rumbo a casa de Laurel, donde paró, ella intentó darle en un beso pero Oliver se alejó.

  
-Laurel que se supone que haces?-Pregunto molesto y confundido.

  
-Vamos Olli tu me quieres y yo te quiero, asi que quiero darte un beso y quizás antes de ir a recoger a tu hijo puedes pasarte por casa y pasar un rato juntos.-Dijo Laurel bajando el tono y acercando su boca a la de Oliver.

  
-Lo siento Laurel pero yo no estoy enamorado de ti, siempre te querré, pero no estaré más enamorado de ti.-Dijo Oliver quien por primera vez había reconocido que no estaba enamorado de ella, es más se dio cuenta que de quien de verdad estaba enamorado era de Felicity, su chica miércoles, su compañera, su amiga y la mujer que hizo posible entablar una relación con su hijo, porque si no fuera sido por ella Connor nunca hubiera empezado a hablar con él.

  
-Claro es por tu secretaria rubia, la de las faldas cortas, Olli tu no estas enamorado de ella, solo quieres acostarte con ella.-Dijo Laurel en un tono celoso.

  
-Laurel baja de mi coche ahora mismo, y por favor no vuelvas a la arrow-cueva hasta que te calmes y estés preparada en tratar a Felicity con respeto.-Le dijo Oliver y después de eso Laurel salió del coche y Oliver puso rumbo a casa de Felicity.

  
La casa de Felicity no estaba muy lejos de donde Laurel vivía, así que no tardo mucho en llegar, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que los coches de Dig y de Roy estaban allí, porque ellos estaban allí?, y porque él no había sido invitado?, esto hizo que los celos de Oliver aparecieran de nuevo, así que aparco y salió del coche dispuesto a saber qué le pasaba a Felicity y porque él estaba fuera de todo.

  
LLamó a la puerta y lo que no espero es que la abriera un niño de más o menos la edad de Connor pero que no era Connor, ese niño tenía los ojos azules de Felicity pero su pelo era castaños claro, no habrá escondido Felicity un hijo?, se preguntó en su cabeza.

  
-Hola señor.-Dijo el niño.-Busca a la tía Flisi?-Pregunto, mientras Oliver estaba pensando en sus cosas, claro tía, era el sobrino de Felicity.

  
-Si, le puedes decir que Oliver está aquí.-Dijo.

  
-Ahh, tu eres el papá de Connor, pasa.-Dijo el pequeño.-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.- Le dijo.

  
-Claro, pero a cambio tu me dices tu nombre.- Dijo Oliver mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura del niño.

  
-Me llamo Michael, pero todos me llaman Mickey, y mi pregunta es qué por qué no viniste cuando la tía Felicity te llamo la semana pasada?-Preguntó el niño curioso.- Ella estaba hablando con Dig y Roy y la escuche ella estaba muy triste porque su amigo Oliver no vino.- Le explico el niño y en eso apareció Felicity por la puerta.

  
-Oliver hola, veo que has conocido a Mickey, por cierto es tu turno.-Dijo dirigiéndose al niño quien había salido corriendo hacia la habitación.

  
-Por que tu sobrino dice que llamaste la semana pasada y que no vine, tu no me llamaste.- Dijo Oliver confundido.

  
-Si que lo hice, pero me lo cogió Laurel y me dijo que estabas demasiado ocupado acostándote con ella como para hacerme caso a mi.-Dijo Felicity molesta.  
-Pero yo no me he acostado con Laurel, desde la noche de antes de que muriera Tommy.-Dijo Oliver aun más confundido.

  
-Es que Laurel dijo que estaba haciendo eso con Oliver mientras él iba al baño, cuando nos obligó a cenar con ella en el restaurante.-Dijo Connor quien acababa de aparecer.-Y Laurel dijo que Felicity no te volviera a llamar.-Después volvió a decir- Por cierto Oli, que es acostarse con alguien?-Pregunto confundido el niño.

  
-Connor eso es algo que aprenderás cuando seas mayor ahora vamos a jugar.-Dijo Roy quien apareció en busca del pequeño y escuchó la conversación. Después de recoger al pequeño volvió a entrar a la habitación.

  
Estaban a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando escucharon el sonido de bebés llorando.

  
-Mierda.-Dijo Felicity mientras salía corriendo a su dormitorio principal, mientras Oliver iba tras ella. Cuando llego cogio a la pequeñas que estaba llorando y la acunó hasta que volvió a dormirse, mientras tanto Oliver la miraba embobado. Después de que los bebes se quedaron dormidos Oliver y Felicity salieron de la habitación.

  
-Felicity que ha pasado y por qué tienes en tu casa dos bebés y a tu sobrino.- Preguntó Oliver quien empezaba a impacientarse por no saber lo que pasaba en la vida de Felicity.

  
-Todos los niños son mis sobrinos, sus padres murieron la semana pasada en un accidente, yo no sabia que habia muerto así que fui a la comisaría, pero antes os llame a ti, a Roy y a Dig, y solo vinieron ellos dos porque ya sabes la parte de Laurel, así que fuimos a la comisaría y el detective Lance me dijo que mi primo y su mujer había fallecido y que si yo no me hacía cargo de los niños irían a un orfanato.-Explicó Felicity quien estaba llorando así que Oliver la envolvió en sus brazos.

  
-Lo siento Felicity no sabía nada.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le pedía mas disculpas.


	3. Celos y propuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí viene el tercer capítulo, en este no he puesto enlace de ropa porque es la misma que la del capítulo anterior.
> 
> Espero que os guste :)

CAPÍTULO 3

Después de que Felicity parara de llorar y Oliver pedirle disculpas por no estar allí cuando ella lo necesitaba, se dieron una sonrisa y fueron hacia el salón donde estaban una Lyla muy embarazada, Dig, Thea y Roy jugando con los dos pequeños Connor y Mickey.

Cuando entraron por la puerta los cuatro adultos se les quedó mirando y todos compartieron una mirada que ni Oliver ni Felicity entendieron.

-Tia Felicity el papa de Connor es tu novio?-Pregunto Mikey mientras los miraba con la mirada azul clara que heredó de su padre.

-Que va, solo son amigos, o eso dicen, pero después aparecen de la nada dándose abrazos o cogidos de la mano.- Le contestó Connor.- Como ahora, ves?- Dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja que se sostenía de la mano, lo que provocó que Felicity apartara la mano inmediatamente mientras se ponía cada vez más roja.

-Chico te acostumbraras a estos dos.- Dijo ahora Roy.

\- Pero papá decía que tenías novio.- Dijo confundido Mickey.

\- Si pero él y yo rompimos hace poco.- Contestó Felicity lo que provocó una mirada de asombro por parte de todos los que estaban en la sala, y lo peor fue la mirada de Oliver que estaba llena de dolor y tenía apretada la mandíbula, lo que ellos no sabían es que eso se lo había dicho a su primo porque estaba muy ocupada con todas las cosas Arrow y por eso no pasaba tanto tiempo como antes con ellos por eso ella se inventó que tenía un novio porque así sabía que iba a tranquilizarlos, aunque era mentira y ella no podía explicarle a todos hasta que Mickey no estuviera.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Oliver se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina con la excusa de buscar algo de beber, pero en realidad lo hizo para calmarse, como podía Felicity estar con alguien?, por qué no se lo había dicho a ninguno?, pero lo que más le dolía es  que Felicity se habia olvidado de él y había estado con otro y solo porque él no le había dicho que lo que dijo ese día en la mansión era tan cierto como que había pasado cinco años de su vida siendo torturado en una isla.

Mientras Oliver sacaba una cerveza de la nevera Felicity se unió a él en la cocina.

-Oliver, estas bien?- Pregunto con una mano en su brazo.

-Si es solo que me sorprendió no saber que estabas saliendo con alguien.- Dijo Oliver intentando no sonar como si le importara pero Felicity sabía que le molestaba, ya que lo noto en sus ojos.

-Oliver me invente que tenia novio, porque mi primo me preguntaba que porque en estos dos años había pasado menos tiempo con ellos de repente, ya sabes antes de que llegaras a mi vida era un poco aburrida y  mis fines de semana los pasaba con ellos y con mis sobrino y de repente apareciste tú y ahora paso mis fines de semana y mis noches contigo y esto va a parar en 3,2,1.- Terminó Felicity que se sonrojaba otra vez, provocando una sonrisa verdadera en Oliver que se alegraba de que Felicity no estaba con nadie.

\- Ya sabes Felicity que me encanta pasar las noches y los fines de semana contigo.- Le dijo y le guiñó un ojo lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Felicity fuera mayor.

Después de eso le volvió a coger la mano y la guió al salón.

-Ves ya lo hacen otra vez.- Le dijo Connor a Mickey en voz baja, lo que provocó una risa en todos los adultos pero esta vez Felicity no apartó la mano, sino que le dio un pequeño apretón mientras se sentaba con Oliver en el sillón que quedaba libre, ya que Thea y Roy compartían un sofá, y Lyla y Digg estaban en dos sillas así como los dos niños en el suelo.

\- Por cierto Connor porque te has escapado de casa?- Preguntó Oliver mirando hacia su hijo.

\- Porque echaba de menos a Felicity, ella no es como Laurel, ella es divertida y le gusta estar conmigo y no me mira mal cuando tu no estas, Laurel siempre que te vas me mira mal y me dice que cuando estes con ella me mandara a un internado.- Dijo Connor lo que provocó una mirada de furia en Oliver.

\- Por que no me has dicho antes eso?- Pregunto Oliver molesto.

-Porque creía que a ti te gustaba Laurel.- Dijo su hijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras Oliver se levantaba y se sentó a su lado.

\- Quiero que cuando algo te moleste o alguien te trate mal me lo digas, aunque creas que a mi me guste esa persona.- Le dijo Oliver mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

\- Vale papá.- Dijo el niño lo que provocó asombro en todo el mundo ya que era la primera vez que Connor llamaba a Oliver papá, mientras tanto Oliver abrazo a su hijo.

\- Tia porque estas llorando?- Le preguntó su sobrino a Felicity que se había sentado a su lado.

\- Ehh, por nada.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y abrazaba  a su sobrino y de repente escuchaba llorar a las dos pequeñas y mirando el reloj vio que era la hora de despertarse de la siesta.

-Voy a por ellas.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Espera necesitarás ayuda, voy contigo.- Dijo Oliver mientras se levantaba y las seguía.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Felicity sacó de la cuna a Harmony y Oliver sacó a Faith y se ganó una sonrisa de esta.

\- Oliver te presento a la pequeña Faith.- Dijo Felicity y esta sonrió y con sus dos manos aplasto la cara de Oliver.- Y esta es Harmony.- Dijo señalando a la pequeña que sostenía ella que también le dio una sonrisa y lanzó sus brazos para que Oliver la cogiera y así lo hizo, así que Oliver llegó al salon con las dos niñas en brazos.

-Parece ser que Oliver hechiza a las mujeres desde pequeñas.- Dijo Dig y los demás sonrieron.

Oliver y Felicity se sentaron y aunque ella intentó coger a las pequeñas ni ellas ni Oliver la dejaron, por lo que parecía a ellas también le encantaba este hombre tanto como a su tía.

El resto de la tarde estuvo lleno de juegos y charla.

-Bueno Felicity estas pensado en buscar algo más grande?- Pregunto Lyla.

\- La verdad es que si.- Contesto Felicity.

-Mudate a la mansión con nosotros.- Dijo de repente Oliver, mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendido.

\- Oliver que?- Preguntó Felicity sorprendida.

\- La mansión tiene muchas habitaciones vacías, y allí no estarás sola.- Dijo Oliver dando motivos por los que Felicity debería decir que si pero en realidad quería que se fuera para estar cerca de ella y no separarse ni un momento de ella y la razón más importante estaba enamorado de ella.

\- Si pero en la mansión no vives tu solo.- Dijo ella ahora.

\- Felicity di que siiii porfaaa!!- Dijo Connor quien apareció a su lado en cero coma y le miró con ojos de cachorro, los mismo ojos que había puesto su padre.

\- Si tía di que si, así no estaré solo, estaré con Connor y Oliver y no rodeado de tantas chicas.- Dijo ahora Mickey lo que provocó una risa en todos los presentes.

-Oliver estas seguro?- Preguntó Felicity sabiendo que este paso podría cambiar toda su relación.

\- Tanto como que estoy aquí sentado en este momento con las personas que más amo.- Dijo Oliver mirándola directamente a los ojos.


	4. Despedidas y Mudanzas

**Aquí os dejo la ropa de este capitulo :)**

**[Digg, Lyla, Roy y las mellizas.](http://www.polyvore.com/familia_sorpresa/set?id=181177007) **

**[ Thea, Oliver, Felicity, Connor y Micky.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=es&id=181177867) **

 

CAPÍTULO 4

Después de aceptar vivir en la mansión con Oliver y Connor, Felicity se dio cuenta de que tendría que hablar con su casero para decirle que abandonaba el piso y también tendría que guardar todas las cosas que necesitará para vivir en la mansión, por lo que empezó a agobiarse,  porque también tendría que ir a casa de su primo a por las cosas que habían dejado allá de los niños ya que solamente habían cogido lo necesario para una semana.

Así que todos los presentes en la casa cuando aceptó le dijeron que la ayudaran en lo que necesitaran y llegaron al siguiente plan, mientras Lyla, Dig y Roy se quedaban en la casa de Felicity guardando lo que tenía allí, y mientras cuidan de las niñas, por otro lado Oliver, Felicity y Thea irían con Connor y Mickey a casa de los padres del pequeño para conseguir lo que quisieran.

Se dividieron a las nueve de la mañana y los que se dirigieron a casa del primo de Felicity llegaron a las once a la casa, ya que estaba en Central City, una vez allí Felicity quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto junto a Oliver, quien conducía, salió del vehículo y abrió una de las puertas de atrás para que pudieran salir Connor y Mickey, mientras Thea salía por el otro lado, nada más salir Felicity se puso triste ya que esa casa le recordaba a su primo, pero casi hermano, y se quedó pensando en los momentos que habían pasado juntos en esa casa junto a los pequeños. Mientras recordaba noto que se le humedecen y los ojos pero no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que Mickey que estaba a su lado le cogió la mano y le dijo.

\- Tía Feli yo entraré contigo no te preocupes.- Le dijo el niño que la miraba preocupado, así que en ese momento Felicity se enjuago las lágrimas y apretó la mano a su sobrino.

Entraron en la casa a los pocos minutos y se dieron cuenta de que para terminar rápido tendrían que dividirse.

\- Mickey, tú y Connor id a tu habitación y meter en una caja todo lo que quieras llevarte vale?.- Le dijo Felicity a los niños que asintieron y rápidamente cogieron la casa y fueron hacia donde ella les había dicho.

\- Thea tu puedes ir a la habitación de las niñas y coger la ropa y cosas necesarias?- Preguntó Felicity a la chica más joven.

\- Claro y las cunas y eso que vas a hacer?- Pregunto, ya que Felicity había utilizado hasta el momento unas cunas que le habían prestado sus vecinas.- Sabes que vas a necesitar eso y unos cambiadores y armarios y sillas para niños...- Thea empezó a hablar y Felicity se quedó en blanco, como iba a conseguir esas cosas, así que empezaba a marearse.

\- Esas cosas las compre, no te preocupes Thea.- Le dijo Oliver que le guiñaba el ojo a su hermana pequeña y con eso Thea cogió una caja y salió en busca de la habitación de las pequeñas.

Una vez que Thea se había ido Felicity levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de Oliver.

\- Oliver no tienes que comprar esas cosas, yo puedo hacerlo, tengo suficiente dinero, bastante es que nos hayas dejado ir a dormir a tu casa, y cuando digo a tu casa me refiero a cada persona durmiendo en una habitación separada porque ya sabes que eso es lo que estoy diciendo y voy a parar en 3,2,1...- Dijo ella y se dio cuenta de que Oliver estaba riendo, por lo que lo miro con la ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa.

\- Es que no m habia dado cuenta lo que había echado de menos tus balbuceos durante esta semana hasta que has vuelto a balbucear.- Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme.- Y se que puedes comprar esas cosas pero quiero hacerlo porque cuando todo esto ocurrió yo no estaba allí para ti, y tu siempre has estado ahi para mi.- Termino cogiéndole la mano y apretandola un poco.

\- Y siempre voy a estar, hasta que te hartes de mi.- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Yo nunca me hartaré de ti.- Le respondió rápidamente él.- Y ahora dígame hacia dónde nos dirigimos Señorita Smoak.- Le dijo rápidamente para evitar discusiones.

\- Hacia el salón y el dormitorio de matrimonio, quiero coger algunas cosas que sé que guardaban para ellos cuando fueran mayores, así como los álbumes de fotos y recuerdos de ellos.- Dijo ella mientras se adelantaba y le mostraba el camino.

No tardaron mucho en guardar lo necesario y cuando Thea, Felicity y Oliver había terminado fueron a ver a los pequeños por si necesitaban ayuda, y cuando llegaron vieron a los dos niños que habían guardado todo y que se habían quedado dormidos, Mickey abrazado a un peluche que le habían regalado sus padres y Connor a su lado, así que los mayores cogieron las cajas y las metieron en el coche y una vez cargado Oliver se dirigió a la casa para recoger a los dos pequeños dormidos, después de decirle a Felicity que el podria con los dos, pero cuando llego a la habitación se encontró con que Mikey estaba llorando en silencio para no despertar a Connor.

-Hey enano que te pasa?- Le preguntó Oliver mientras se sentaba en el suelo para estar a su misma altura.

\- Es que echo de menos a mama y papa, y nunca los voy a volver a ver pero no se lo quiero decir a tía Feli porque sé que ella también los echa de menos y ya es bastante con que llore por las noches cuando se cree que estamos dormidos.- Le dijo el pequeño.

\- Mirame Mickey.- Le dijo al niño que enseguida levantó la cabeza.- No pasa nada si lloras y no creo que a tu tía le moleste que le digas esto pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien me lo puedes decir a mi o avisar a Connor, verdad enano?- Dijo Oliver, que había notado que su hijo estaba despierto y este de inmediato de se levantó y se puso al lado de su padre.

\- Claro, ahora es mi turno de ayudar a Feli, ella es muy buena y siempre se preocupa por mi, ahora me toca a mi ayudarla.- Dijo el niño muy seguro.- Y mi papa es bueno ayudando a la gente, y yo se que por Feli haría cualquier cosa.. Le dijo ahora Connor a Mickey en voz más baja para que su padre no lo escuchara.

Y esto se gano una sonrisa tanto de Oliver como de Mickey pero lo que ninguno de los Queen esperaban era  que Mickey se moviera y los abrazara dándoles las gracias. Después de este momento salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al coche donde Felicity y Thea hablaban animadamente, y nada más aparecer por la puerta Mickey salió corriendo y abrazó a su tia.

\- Gracias tía Feli.- Dijo el pequeño cuando se separaron.

\- De nada.- Contestó ella, sin que ni siquiera hiciera falta saber porque se las estaba dando.

Después de eso subieron al coche y pusieron destino a Starling City. Tardaron el llegar dos horas y cuando lo hicieron decidieron salir a comer con los que estaban en la casa de Felicity. Fueron al Big Burguer donde comieron y rieron.

Después de comer se dirigieron a la mansión, llegaron en poco tiempo y al bajarse de los coches Oliver se encontró sin poderse mover ya que las dos pequeñas habían reclamado para que el las llevara en brazos y los demás no pudieron hacer nada. Cuando entraron por la puerta Raisa los recibió y Oliver les pidió que se llevará a todos los niños a jugar mientras ellos preparaban todo, las pequeñas empezaron a llorar cuando Oliver se soltó pero pararon cuando les prometió jugar con ellas después.

\- No sabes donde te vas a meter.- Le dijo Mickey antes de salir con Connor hacia donde Raisa había ido y esto hizo que los demás rieran.

\- Felicity sube a la planta de arriba con Thea y LyLa y escoge las habitaciones que necesites, y  cuando las tengas nos avisas y cada uno subiremos las caja de cada habitación y las acomodaremos.- Explicó Oliver a lo que todos los demás asintieron.

Una vez arriba y escogidas las tres habitaciones, la de Felicity se encontraba en frente de la de Oliver y a su lado estaba la de las mellizas y al lado de esta y en frente de la de Connor la de Mickey.

\- Yo no sé para qué quieres tres habitaciones, si con dos tendrías suficiente.- Dijo Thea una vez estaban arregladas todas.

\- Thea Mickey no puede dormir ni conmigo ni con las niñas y en una habitación no caben dos cunas.- Le contestó Felicity.

\- Felicity, Thea no se refiere a que compartas habitación con ellos sino con otra persona.- Le dijo Lyla mientras miraba a Oliver que estaba jugando con las pequeñas junto a Roy al que también habían convencido, esto provocó que Digo y Thea rieran fuerte llamando la atención de los adultos jugando con los niños y que el sonrojo apareciera en la cara de Felicity.

\- Podemos dejar ese tema, Oliver y yo solo somos amigos.- Les dijo Felicity.

\- Esta bien asi que he pensado en cambiar las habitaciones.- Dijo Thea de repente.

\- The no será necesario.- Le dijo Felicity.

\- Claro que si, los niños no puede vivir en una habitación que parece para adultos y tu Felicity tienes que tener una habitación que te guste.- Explicó Thea.

\- Thea no vamos a estar aquí para siempre.- Le dijo ahora Felicity.

\- Y crees que haría a mi querido hermanito echarte de su casa?- Le preguntó Thea.

\- Pues puede que se eche novia y que quiera la casa para ellos.- Explicó Felicity.

\- Papa, tu te vas a echar una novia?- Preguntó Connor que había escuchado a los adultos.- Porque yo no quiero que Felicity y sus sobrinos se vaya nunca de casa.- Le dijo Connor un poco molesto.

\- Que? Quién ha dicho que voy a echarme novia?- Pregunto confuso Oliver.- Ademas yo nunca echaría a Felicity de casa.- Concluyó Oliver.

\- Eso no lo sabes Oliver, que pasa si tu y Laurel seguis adelante, nosotros no podemos vivir aquí.- Le dijo Felicity molesta.

\- Es que yo nunca voy a seguir con Laurel o a salir con otra persona.- Dijo Oliver molesto mirando directamente a Felicity.

\- Chicos creo que deberias hablar esto en privado.- Dijo Roy quien no había hablado hasta ahora, y con eso Oliver se levantó y cogió a Felicity del codo guiandola hasta la biblioteca donde podrían hablar tranquilos.

\- Oliver no puedes hablar asi, tu no sabes si vas a estar con Laurel más y si no estas nunca mas no me puedes decir que no vas a estar nunca más con una mujer porque Oliver conozco tu historial y te gustan bastante las mujeres.- Le dijo Felicity quien también estaba molesta.

\- Si porque solo hay una mujer con la que quiera estar y estoy seguro de que no le molestaria que te quedaras aquí.- Le dijo Oliver.

\- Oliver a cualquier mujer le molestaria que tu amiga con tres sobrinos viva en la casa donde tu estas con tu novio.- Empezó a decir Felicity y Oliver viendo que no entendía lo que queria decir tomo su cara con sus manos y la beso.

El beso comenzó lento y al principio Felicity no respondió porque estaba en shock, Oliver Queen la estaba besando pensó, pero después de ese momento empezó a devolverle el beso y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura para acercarla más a él y estuvieron besándose hasta que oyeron a Connor y a Mickey aplaudiendo junto a Thea, Lyla y Dig y Roy que llevaban cada uno a una melliza.

\- Tía Feli, ahora Oliver y tu sois novios no?.

\- Papá ahora Feli y tu sois novios no?.

Dijeron los dos niños a la vez mientras los adultos reían.

\- Así que nos al final serán dos habitaciones y el lunes empiezo a decorar la de los niños.- Concluyó Thea mientras echaba a los demás para dejarle intimidad a la nueva pareja.

\- Así que Señorita Smoak le gustaría compartir habitación conmigo?- Pregunto Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero vuestra opinión y comentarios ;) y así saber si continuar publicando o no


End file.
